Emblems are commonly placed on vehicles to indicate the make and model of the vehicle or to exhibit another message or logo. Thus, an emblem may be a logo with or without lettering which depicts a sports team, a religious symbol or other message. Emblems are normally placed on the front portion of a car hood, the front grill or on a side panel or rear panel of the vehicle. A problem with current emblems is that they cannot be seen in the dark, or they are illuminated in a way that may be expensive, difficult to assemble, or not aesthetically pleasing. Further, current emblems are sometimes substantially modified from their manufactured appearance.